


Helping Out

by Elayna



Category: White House Down (2013)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: John's always there to help the Sawyer family, even when it seems like a really bad idea.





	Helping Out

John hated waiting and feeling clueless. He didn't like being shut out of the Sawyers' lives, though he accepted that it was his role, standing patiently outside the presidential living area. Sooner or later, Carol would come out and let him know when he could leave. Maybe on Monday James would tell him why Alison had called James to come home from his dinner meeting; maybe he wouldn't. It wasn't a bodyguard's prerogative to demand that the people he protected inform him of everything in their personal lives.

He still hated it though. He'd become close to the entire family, who always treated him as a friend, not just one of what was essentially the hired help. He wished he was primarily a friend; he'd push in, ask what was happening, ask what he could do.

The doctor had left at least 15 minutes ago. They weren't going to the hospital. What could be wrong that required a doctor's visit but not a trip to emergency? 

"John."

"Carol." 

His boss looked tired but otherwise calm, giving nothing away. "Can you come in please?"

She turned from the doorway and into the Sawyers' private family room. John followed. Alison was sitting on the couch; James, on the chair. Alison looked tired too but fine. That meant that if something was wrong with someone, it was Amber.

"John, thank you for being here."

"Of course. Is there something wrong? Can I help?"

So much for staying quiet and accepting his role.

"Someone slipped an aphrodisiac to Amber tonight."

Carol's words took a moment to absorb. Who would do something like that, to a kid? John's fists clenched. "Who?"

"We don't know, and that's not the immediate concern. She's in a lot of pain."

"John," James said. "This is a lot to ask you, but I'm going to."

"You know I'll do anything you need."

"You may not say that when you hear what it is." James paused, clearly figuring out how to start. "People talk, even to Carol and I. We've heard things about you. You have a reputation."

John was mystified at where this was going. Reputation for what? He tried to look encouraging but probably he only succeeded at confused. "Sir?"

"You have a reputation for cunnilingus."

"That did not go anywhere I expected," he said honestly, still confused, and then it clicked. "Wait, you want?"

"Yes. The doctor says that Amber could get through this by herself but it'll be long and painful. We want someone to be there for her, help her along."

"You guys could sit with her. Or she's got that boyfriend, what's his name?"

"He's a kid and they haven't had sex. He's not experienced, and we don't know him well enough to trust his discretion. No one must ever know of this. Ever."

"You know you can trust me," John said automatically.

"I do. I trust your discretion, and from what I hear, I trust that you'll make it good for her."

"I--yes. I'll do it." What else could he say? That she was his daughter's good friend? That he saw her as a kid? He didn't need to get aroused. It would be better if he didn't. He'd gone down on women plenty of times, that part was true, and they'd certainly seemed to like it, though it was a bit disconcerting to hear his skill had been discussed enough to reach the ears of his boss and the president. People in DC should have more discretion. "Now?"

"Thank you, John." Alison spoke for the first time before standing and crossing to Amber's bedroom door. "Honey, John's going to help you."

John could hear a faint, "Yes, mama," as he gave a long look at James. He regarded the president as the second most important person in his life, next to his daughter. He searched for any sign of how James was dealing with this, and what he would think about John in the morning. Would he find his presence unbearable, shuffle him onto the VP's staff? John couldn't tell, seeing only tiredness and resolution in James' face. "Sir," he said, and followed Alison.

Amber was in bed, wearing a blue nightgown, curled up against the headboard as he went in, shutting the door behind him. "Hi, Amber."

"John. I'm sorry--" Her body shook, tears in her eyes. Her hands were clasped in her lap.

"Hey." Sitting on the edge of the bed, he curled his hands around hers. "We'll get through this. I'm here for you."

Her hips arched under their combined hands, and he realized that she was already in the drug's thrall, feeling the rise of need. She looked scared more than aroused. "It hurts," she whispered.

"I know." His heart ached for her, for what she was suffering, something that no girl should have to face, even as he wiggled one hand between her legs, feeling the soft down around her sex, finding her clit. He rubbed, and it didn't take much before she emitted a gasp of pleasure and he felt wetness against his fingers. "You okay for a moment? Let me take my jacket off."

"They said it could last for hours."

"What happened?" He asked, as he stood and took off his jacket, tie, and long sleeved white shirt, placing them carefully on her dresser. Normally he'd get undressed for several hours of sex, but it seemed best to stay in his sleeveless T-shirt and suit pants. "Do they know who did this?"

"I was at a party. I got feeling--strange. I called Mama, and one of the guys brought me home. Carol said she'd have a police friend send by a unit to break up the party and make sure the other girls were okay. They're going to say that a neighbor complained. They don't want people to know I'm involved."

"That's smart. People--." He stopped, not wanting to say more.

"People would hold it against me. They'd say I'm easy," she said, sounding matter-of-fact, but then her face crumpled with more tears. "Mama and Daddy try to keep it away from me, but I know they say horrible things about my family."

"Hey." John sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her. "They're assholes. Everyone who knows you knows what great people you are."

"John. It's hurting again."

"Shhhh." He took her face in his hands, dropped a kiss on her lips. "I'm going to take care of it." She was tall for a teenage girl, but that still meant almost a head shorter than John. It was easy to shift her on the bed, lay her on her back with her nightgown bunched around her hips, the blankets curled to one side so she could hold onto them if she wanted, her legs spread. John took a moment to admire her, stroking her long, slim thighs. "You are beautiful, Amber. I'll make you feel so good."

As she gave a shaky breath, he shifted to his knees by the side of the bed and buried his head in her pussy, his tongue licking her folds, up to her clit, swirling around. It didn't take much to bring her to another climax. 

He stayed in position, stroking her thighs, praising her sweetness, beauty, and strength. It didn't seem right to be too professional or detached. She might have fooled around some with the boyfriend, but as far as John knew, this was her first real sexual experience. It was a vulnerable time. Any woman should feel appreciated and admired. 

When her hips started twitching again, it was easy to coax her through another orgasm. He used his fingers some but didn't press deeply inside as he would with an experienced woman. 

John dearly would have loved to go investigate that party and break some heads. Amber could have been so abused, out of control in a group of teenagers. James often said that violence wasn't the answer, and maybe he was right, but it certainly would have been satisfying. Shoving away thoughts of vengeance, he focused on being supportive and sensual. 

Two more orgasms followed swiftly, and then she seemed a bit dazed, out of it, her body calm and no longer twitching. He was glad her bedroom had an attached bathroom, wiping his face clean before taking the chance to return to the living room. The others were still there, though Alison had changed to a sweatsuit. "She's doing okay," he said. "Resting a bit."

Alison looked in confusion at his clothes. "You're--"

"I don't need to be undressed to make a woman enjoy herself," he said, hoping that he sounded practical rather than arrogant. 

"I appreciate that," James said. "Do you need anything?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind some coffee, if some is made."

Alison went to the kitchen, bringing back a cup of coffee.

"She's doing okay," James said, repeating John's words.

How do you tell a friend that you've made his daughter come multiple times? "I know this will always be a traumatic event for her," John said carefully, "but I'm doing my best to make her feel good."

James laid a hand on John's shoulder and squeezed. "Thank you."

Amber was sitting up when John returned, hastily swallowing some of the hot beverage before setting it down. "I told your parents you were doing okay."

"Thank you."

"Hey." Sitting on the edge of the bed, he cupped her cheek with his palm, brushing his thumb over her cheek bone. "What's wrong?"

She smiled sadly. "Other than everything?"

"Okay, yeah, other than everything."

"It's just so--I'm having sex and I haven't even seen a guy naked. Not all the way."

"This isn't--well, it is--" Fuck, John, fuck. This wasn't any kind of situation that he'd ever thought about being in or figuring out how to react. He cleared his throat. "Do you want me to get undressed?"

She started to cry, silent tears. John scooted closer, holding her to his chest, stroking her back. 

"It's--"

"Yeah, okay, I'll take care of it." He wiggled his hand between their bodies, stroking, until he felt her shiver in his one armed hug and moan, coming again. Kissing the top of her head, he coaxed her to lie back on the pillows before standing up and beginning to undress. So much for reassuring her parents he was keeping his clothes on, but how Amber felt was more important than the consequences.

"I didn't get undressed because I didn't want to intrude on you." Naked, he sat down again, forcing himself to leave his arms to the side. "I hope this is okay."

Her look was shy, but curious. "Dad says you're good at basketball, that you work out a lot."

"Your Dad's pretty ferocious at basketball himself."

"Can I--" She reached out a hand. 

John caught it, bringing it to his chest, placing her palm over his heart. "Whatever you want, whatever feels good. You want to learn anything tonight, I'm here for you." Except he really hoped she wanted to reserve most experiences for her boyfriend.

She didn't say anything, slowly moving her palm over his chest. 

"So you and your boyfriend, you two haven't--"

"We've kissed. He, um." She waved one hand over her breasts, presumably indicating that he had fondled them. 

"Did you like it?"

She nodded, biting her lip, as her fingers brushed over one of his nipples and he drew in his breath suddenly. "I didn't think guys liked that."

"I do. Not all guys though. That's a lot of what sex is, figuring things out, what you like, what your partner likes."

"You don't have any hair."

"I get a little bit," he admitted. "I shave it." 

Her gaze fell to his lap, and he realized that he may have made a tactical error in taking off his clothes. He'd only hoped to make her feel less vulnerable by being vulnerable himself, but now he absolutely had to come. He couldn't be naked in front of her and stay flaccid; she would find that devastating, that she wasn't enough. "Do you want to touch my dick?"

"Can I?"

He took her wrist, encouraged her hand to slide down his chest, using only enough pressure that she understood he found her touch acceptable. Her hand rested on top of his dick, which thankfully hardened. It was wrong, totally wrong, she was only 16, his best friend's daughter, but bless his dick for liking being touched. Why had he worried? He'd exchanged hand jobs enough with buddies in the army, screwing around for the release among the boredom and terror of war. None of his fellow grunts had meant as much to him as Amber and her family. 

"I don't know what to do."

"Just--like this." Covering her hand with his own, he showed her the basic movement, stroking up and down. Oh yes, thank you Johnny for always being able to rise to the occasion, because his dick enjoyed her touch, at first insecure and tentative, but then firmer, until he took his hand away, watching her dark eyes, curious and fascinated. He found her clit again with one hand, and she gasped, but spread her legs. This had definitely passed the bounds that the others had assumed he'd stay within. Mutual masturbation was pretty much full-out having sex, but John couldn't regret it, not watching the interest in her eyes, the raggedness of her breathing until they were both coming, John feeling the startling pleasure in his brain, his dick spurting as Amber clenched around his fingers. 

She collapsed on his chest, her breathing softening. Holding her, he kissed the top of her head, feeling grateful that he could help.

~~~

The others were still waiting in the same spots when he stepped back into the living room, shutting the door behind him. "She's fallen pretty deeply asleep. I think it's finished."

"Thank you, John." James stood to take his hand, and shook it, giving him a half-hug with his free arm.

"Things went a little further than I'd originally intended. I didn't penetrate her," he hurried to add. "And I kept checking she was okay, she kept saying she was, I hope she really was. You should talk to her in the morning."

"You need to say what else happened," James said carefully.

Damn, he'd wanted to be honest, but not to alarm James imagining what he might have done. "She got sad that she was having sex and had never seen a guy naked so I took off my clothes and showed her how to jack me off. Then I went back to--" He waved a hand at his mouth. Why was it easier to give cunnilingus than say the word? 

"Well." James shoved his hands in his pockets, John hoped it wasn't to restrain himself from a punch. "I imagine that was coming soon with her boyfriend."

"Her boyfriend isn't old enough to be her father." 

"You did what we asked and what she seemed to need. This was not any kind of normal situation."

"Still, talk to her in the morning. I'll accept if she doesn't want me around."

"I need you. You're my bodyguard," James said without hesitation, which reassured John, but then he glanced at Alison. "Perhaps you won't work at family events."

"Of course, sir."

"You really can call me James, especially now."

John shrugged, too tired to even put up his standard protest. "I'll go home now."

Carol spoke for the first time. "It's late, do you need me to find you a driver?"

Sometimes it was funny how much people who had always been civilians still didn't understand what three tours in Afghanistan had meant, how tired and miserable he had been, for days at a time, but had to keep functioning. Driving across town after staying awake most of the night was nothing. "No, I'm good. Thanks."

~~~

Sunday was excruciating. John slept in then stayed busy, taking a long jog and working out with weights before cleaning his small apartment top to bottom. Mel would be proud of his cleanliness, if she wasn't exasperated that he was doing more than he'd ever done when they were married. 

Heading into work on Monday, he braced himself for whatever might come. He didn't expect he'd be fired, James was a decent person, but Alison and Amber were frequent visitors to the Oval Office. No matter what James had said about keeping John as his bodyguard, he might find himself assigned to the VP's office. Worst case scenario, he'd be told to move to another state to provide security for one of the ex-presidents. He'd probably quit if that happened. He could get another security job, but he wasn't missing more of Em's life.

The president was busy all day, cordial but professional, with constant meetings and people in and out of his office. John couldn't get any kind of read on what he was thinking, other than running the country took a lot of effort and James was determined to do it well.

Having lunch with Hernandez, he took the chance to ask, "So hey, have you heard anything about me?"

"Like what, gossip?"

"Yeah, gossip. What do people say?"

Hernandez shrugged. "I don't pay much attention."

"So people do say something."

"What, you need your ego stroked, that women like you'll go down on them?"

John winced. "Seriously?"

"You didn't want to hear that?"

"I'm just surprised. Someone only just recently mentioned that had been said about me. I mean, it's good, right? They've talked about it because they like it?"

"Yeah, good for the women. Guys don't appreciate it. It gives them a standard to live up to."

John was bewildered and couldn't hide it. "You don't like it?"

"You do?"

"Sure. It's a rush. Women can come a lot more than guys. It makes them grateful." And it was fun, in and of itself, tasting a woman, smelling her, watching her come unglued under his hands and mouth. Maybe it was a power thing, that he could make her feel out of control, but John liked to enjoy sex, not analyze it. 

Hernandez shook his head, laughing. "Sometimes you are unnatural."

"But in a good way, right?" He didn't know why he wanted Hernandez' respect. He'd always felt he walked a careful line, getting the job that Carol wouldn't have given him, just because he'd been around to save the president. 

"You could be such a total asshole. You don't even realize that, do you? Sawyer obviously likes you best, but you never use it."

"I just want to do my job."

Hernandez rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that. But no, no one holds it against you that a couple of the assistants blabbed you were good in bed."

"Thanks."

~~~

John was beginning to wonder if he'd have to go home still uncertain of how James regarded him after Saturday night. He was in the outer office, saying a few words to his replacement, while one of the president's aides talked to his secretary. Both doors opened; Amber walking in while James stood in the doorway to his office.

James said, "Hi, baby," as Amber walked across the room and hugged him. "John, is your ex still dating the tour guide Donnie?"

That was a mystifying question. "Yes."

"We're having a party for my 17th birthday soon," Amber said. "I wanted to invite Emily. Dad said I should invite Mel or you as her plus one since she'll need a ride." 

"Then we thought Donnie could be Melanie's plus one and you could be Emily's," James added.

"You want all four of us at your party? That seems a lot of people you don't really know." John did not look at Bullard to see how the other agent was taking it.

Amber smiled, looking like what she was, an incredibly poised young woman. "That's what parties are for, getting to know people. Or celebrating events with people you already know."

John was conscious that this little chitchat had been staged, a public performance to learn that he and his family would spend more time with the Sawyers. Em would be thrilled. Mel didn't care much about being part of the DC elite but she'd be thrilled for Em. Donnie would delight in the chance to corner the president about some of the slower repairs. And John could see that they were demonstrating their appreciation for what he'd done. "We would be thrilled to come."

"Good, can you give me contact details? I'll make sure they get invitations."

"Yes, of course." John pulled out his phone and gave her the information she needed, feeling a warm glow of satisfaction. He always wanted to be able to help this family and he had. That was all that mattered. 

~ the end ~

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Seaward for the betaing!


End file.
